Garterbelt and Danielle
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: We all know that Garterbelt desires Brief. Well, his wish might come true as he gets a visit from a strange man who happens to have a potion to turn Garterbelt into a 16 year old girl. Garterbelt drinks it and becomes the beautiful 16 year old Danielle. She hangs out with Brief and they get along really well. Are Danielle and Brief destined to be together?


GARTERBELT AND DANIELLE

Poor Garter. All he wants is Brief. He spends most of his evenings locked in his room looking at photographs of Brief and drinking heavily.

One day, when Panty and Stocking weren't in the house, Garter had a visitor. It was a man wearing a grey suit, a hat tilted at one side and glasses. "Hello, Garterbelt." he said. "I am here to solve your problem." He walked into the house and into the living room. Him and Garter sat on the sofas. "I know that you desire one boy; Briefers Rock." said the Man. "Who told you?" asked a surprised Garter. "I just know." said the Man. "And I have the solution right here."

The man pulled out a small bottle of a pink liquid. "This potion will turn you into a 16 year old girl." he said. "You'll be a knock-out. You'll have Brief all to yourself." Garter was intrigued. "How much is it?" he asked. "Just 20 dollars." said the Man. "Really?" said Garter. So he gave the Man 20 dollars and got the potion. "If you have any problems, here is my card." said the Man who gave Garter his card which had his phone number on it. The Man left. Garter was happy. Finally, he and Brief could be together!

The next morning, Garter decided that he was going to take the potion, become a 16 year old girl , enrolle at Brief's school and seduce him. Sure enough, he drank the potion. It tasted horrible. Then he felt pain as his body was changing. He became younger, curvier, grew woman's breasts, his penis and scrotum shrank and his moustache and the hairs on his arms went back into his skin. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was a beautiful 16 year old girl. He took off his clothes and looked at his naked female body in the mirror. He was liking this a lot. But he had to change his afro into long hair to keep a low profile. He called his female self "Danielle" after an old friend of his.

Panty was in her bedroom. She opened up her wardrobe and noticed that some of her clothes were missing. Who took them?

Danielle enrolled at the high school was in Brief's class. When the teacher said there was a new student joining the class today, Danielle walked in and all the students' mouths dropped open. She was so stunning. She wore a mini skirt, a tight shirt and high heels. She then sat beside a nervous Brief. "Hello, there." she said sexilly. "Hi." said Brief.

Everyone liked Danielle. She made a lot of friends due to her intelligence and wit. She knew a lot about history, since Garter is immortal and lived throughout the centuries. She was in the canteen surrounded by many boys and girls and they admired her. She flirted with Brief a lot and they got on really well. Until one of the students said "Danielle, you have something on your lip." Danielle felt her lip and realised it was a hair. "Oh no!" she thought. "The effects are wearing off!" Even more hair was on her lip. She had to get out of here. She ran out of the canteen.

She ran out to an alley way and got out her mobile phone. Her hands were getting bigger. She called the Man who gave Garter the potion. "Why didn't you tell me the potion only lasted 6 hours?" she asked. "You didn't ask me about that." said The Man. "Listen, where can I meet you so I can get more potion?" The Man gave her a location. A nightclub called "Sleaze". Danielle had turned back into Garter again and walked out of the alley wearing the tight mini skirt, shirt and high heels. People walking past Garter looked at him.

That night Garter went to Sleaze and said the password the Man gave him to meet him down stairs. Garter went downstairs and saw the Man and surrounded by other people snorting cocaine, injecting themselves with heroine and tripping on acid. Garter gave the man 100 dollars for more small bottles of the potion. He was happy. The next morning, he drank two bottles of the potion so that he could be Danielle longer. He came into school as Danielle and met Brief and his friends. "What happened to you yesterday?" Brief asked Danielle. "Oh, I have a condition that makes my hair grows around my body very fast like a werewolf." said Danielle. "I just forgot to take my medication. That was all."

Her and Brief hung out at the mall afterwards and had a great time. Throughout the week, Garter kept meeting the Man and gave him money to get more potion. Danielle and Brief went to the cinema, the carnival, shopping and comic conventions. They were having the time of their lives. Garter never wanted it to end.

Danielle came into school one day and Brief had something important to tell her. "This is it!" said Danielle. "Brief and I are going to be together forever!" Brief looked at Danielle and said "You know Angela Franklin? I had a crush on her for a very long time. I asked her out and she said yes!" Danielle's heart sank. "Oh, oh that's great. I'm so happy for you." she said. On the outside she put on a smile, but in the inside, she was devastated. Angela appeared and she was very pretty. Danielle was heartbroken and had to leave immediately.

Danielle ran home crying. She couldn't believe it. The boy she fancied has found someone else. She came into her house and to her horror, Panty and Stocking were in the living room watching TV. They looked at Danielle and Panty said "Who are you?" "Er... I'm Garter's hairstylist." said Danielle. "You ever try to get a white person to do an afro? Nightmare." Panty and Stocking noticed that Danielle was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Stocking. "Yeah, sit with us and tell us." said Panty.

Danielle sat down and explained that there was a boy she fancied who was in love with someone else. Panty and Stocking put her arms around her and comforted her. "Garter is not here at the moment, so you wanna sit with us until he comes back?" asked Panty. "Sure." said Danielle.

So they watched TV and talked about boys. At one point, Panty mentioned Brief. Danielle said "Oh, I think I know who your talking about. He's that boy with ginger hair and wears a Ghostbuster outfit." "Yeah." said Panty. "Little fucker never leaves me alone." "Well, I hear he's got a girlfriend now." said Danielle. "Some hot chick called Angela." "Good." said Panty. "That means he can leave me alone." "I'll tell you a few things I like about Brief." said Danielle. "What?" said Panty. "He's got a tight ass and a massive cock." said Danielle. "Who do you know he's got a massive cock?" asked Panty. "Because it's so big, it sticks out like David Bowie from Labyrinth." said Danielle. "You could see it from miles away." Panty and Stocking burst out laughing. "Yeah, it's true. You _can_ see it from miles away." said Panty. "Oh, Danielle. You are _so_ funny!" laughed Stocking.

Danielle smiled. Garter never got along with Panty and Stocking this much. The evening came along and Panty looked at watch and said "Garter is _still_ not back." "And he kept you waiting for _this_ long." said Stocking. "That's okay. I loved hanging out with you guys." said Danielle. "What you guys think of Garter?" "He's okay." said Panty. "He bosses us around all the time." said Stocking. "He just does it because he cares." said Danielle. "He has to be strict to motivate you. You know like a drill sergeant." "How do you know all this?" asked Panty. "My dad is strict. But he cares. Good parents should be tough and soft at the same time." said Danielle. "Yeah, you're right." said Stocking.

Just then, Danielle felt her body changing. "I just need to go to the Bathroom." she said as she left the room and went upstairs. She went into Garter's room and changed back into Garter. He put on his robe and came downstairs and into the sitting room. "How did you get upstairs with going through the front door?" asked Panty. "Bitch, that's for me to know and you to mind yo' damn business." said Garter. "Now if you'll excuse me, Danielle needs to do my afro." Garter was about to leave until Panty asked "Garter, do you have lipstick on? And is that eye-liner and nail polish you're wearing?" Garter knew he'd been caught, but he just said "That's Danielle. She wanted me to get in touch with my feminine side." "It really suits you." said Stocking. "Can you tell her when she's finished, we want her to go out with us tonight?" asked Panty. "Okay." said Garter. He want upstairs and an hour later, drank another couple of bottles of potion to become Danielle.

Danielle went out with Panty and Stocking to the nightclub and all night long, they danced, they drank and flirted with men. They had a great night.

The next morning, Garter woke up in bed in someone else's house. He was naked in bed with Panty and lots of other men. Garter had to quietly leave the room and put on some other man's clothes. He went home.

Garter thought for a while and realised that if this happens again, Panty and Stocking might realize who Danielle is. So when Panty and Stocking came home, Garter had to tell them something about Danielle: "She had to leave to go to France. She's going to work in Fashion. She's sorry that she couldn't tell you. Her schedule was changed this morning and she had to leave immediately. She says that she loves you both and will send you a postcard." Panty and Stocking were upset that their new best friend had left the country. But they were happy for her. "I hope we'll meet again." said Panty. "She was really cool." "Oh you will." said Garter.

Garter was up in his room looking at his drawer full of bottles of potion. Some day Danielle will reunited with Panty and Stocking. Some day.

The Man who gave Garter the potion came home that evening and sat on his sofa, disappointed at something. "Looks like our plan didn't work, sister." said a female voice. The Man took off his hat and appeared to have a long horn growing from his head, he also appeared to have long blue hair growing, yellow eyes with green pupils and red skin. The Man was actually Kneesocks all along.

"I was hoping the potion would ruin Garterbelt's life. But it only made things better for him." she said. Scanty sat down beside her. "We'll think of something better next time." she said as she turned on the TV.

Panty was looking through her wardrobe. Her clothes were still missing. She never did solve the mystery of who stole her clothes.

THE END


End file.
